Relic Hunter Zombie
(kills him before landing) |first seen = Lost City - Day 23 |flavor text = Relic Hunter has hunted some pretty impressive relic in his days. Idols, antiques, curios... he's hunted 'em all.}} Relic Hunter Zombie is a zombie encountered in Lost City. Relic Hunter Zombie is a retextured Swashbuckler Zombie. They have the same animations and the same rope. Relic Hunter Zombie swings past most of the player's defenses. The differences are that Relic Hunter Zombie can land at any tile from the fourth to the sixth column in his lane, and that he is stronger, but slower than his Pirate Seas counterpart. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense SPEED: Stiff Swings in past defenses. Relic Hunter has hunted some pretty impressive relic in his days. Idols, antiques, curios... he's hunted them all. Overview Relic Hunter Zombie absorbs 36 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 18 normal damage shots before dying at 36 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30, and Temple of Bloom Modern Day: Days 14 and 15 Strategies Relic Hunter Zombie is much more dangerous than his predecessor, due to his increased health and ability to land farther on your lawn. One group of zombies in the fourth column, some Porter Gargantuars and Excavator Zombies are enough to cause serious problems to your defense. The best weapon against Relic Hunter is Blover, which can also eliminate some Bug Zombies in the process. Tall-nut and Endurian can be useful for protecting the fourth column of these zombies. Strong plants such as Coconut Cannon and Winter Melon are needed to kill a group of them, especially in the Temple of Bloom where these zombies are common, appearing with a group of Porter Gargantuars. Hurrikale may also be useful in regular levels in Lost City against this zombie and Lost Pilot Zombies. Toadstool and Chomper can be useful to protect the fourth column of these zombies in regular levels. It is advisable to have Cherry Bomb if some of these zombies goes beyond the fourth column or when the situation becomes tense. Gallery Relic hunter almanac.png|Almanac entry Relic Hunter icon.png|Almanac icon RelicHunterZombieHD.png|HD Relic Hunter Zombie Relic Hunter Trailer.jpg|Relic Hunter Zombie as seen in the trailer I believe I can fly.png|Relic Hunter Zombie jumping off the rope Screenshot_2015-06-29-00-40-08-1.png|Hypnotized Relic Hunter Zombie Screenshot_2015-06-30-21-06-51-1.png|Bunch of Relic Hunter Zombies swinging in on the various columns Dead Relic Hunter.jpg|Dead Relic Hunter Zombie ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYRELICHUNTERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Relic Hunter Zombie's sprites and assets Swingers.png|A Relic Hunter Zombie swinging with his Pirate Seas counterpart Purple Relic Hunter.jpg|A stalled Relic Hunter Zombie Dead Relic Hunter on Rope.jpg|Dead Relic Hunter Zombie on rope Relic hunter zombie eating endurian.png|A Relic Hunter Zombie eating an Endurian Fainted LC swing.PNG|A fainted Relic Hunter Zombie PoisonedIndianaJones.png|A poisoned Relic Hunter Zombie QQ截图20160303131201.png Trivia *Relic Hunter Zombie bears a strong resemblance to Indiana Jones from the ''Indiana Jones'' movies. *Relic Hunter Zombie, Troglobite, Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Cave Zombie, Lost Pilot Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *Relic Hunter Zombie is represented in the Lost City Trophy holding a relic. *Just like Porter Gargantuar, he has mud and mold on his boots (even though Porter Gargantuar does not wear any footwear). *He can be pushed back a tile by Primal Peashooter while swinging. *Relic Hunter Zombie cannot be blown by Blover in the Chinese version. *In the Chinese version, there is a glitch where a Relic Hunter Zombie will sometimes continue to walk towards player's house after he loses his head. If this happens, he cannot be killed by anything at all, even by the Cuke and by Lawn mowers, forcing the player to reset. See also *Swashbuckler Zombie Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies